lego_dimensionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kernschmelze in Sektor 7-G/Zitate
Dies ist die komplette Zitatesammlung aus Kernschmelze in Sektor 7-G Intro (Mitten in der Luft erscheint ein Tunnel, aus dem Batman, Wildstyle und Gandalf fallen.) * Gandalf: Ooh! * Wildstyle: Wo sind wir? * Batman: Und warum ist hier alles so...komisch? (Die drei fallen weiter, waehrend das Simpons-Logo in den Wolken erscheint. Die Kamera zoomt auf das Haus der Simpsons, in dem sich die Familie gerade auf die Couch setzt. In diesem Moment fallen die Helden durch das Dach auf die Couch, woraufhin die Familie panisch durch die Waende flieht. Gandalf macht den Fernseher an.) * Krusty (im Fernsehen): Hey hey, Kids! * Batman: Genug ferngesehen. Finden wir heraus, warum wir hier sind! (Gandalf macht den Fernseher aus und isst einen Donut) Der Wechselstein (Ueber dem Sandkasten oeffnet sich ein Wirbel, aus dem ein mysterioeses Geraet erscheint. Batman geht darauf zu.) * Batman: Interessant: Die Zeichen auf dem Geraet sehen so aus wie dei auf dem Wechselstein. Jemand will uns helfen... Der Chromastein (Batman geht ueber den Kamin auf den Chromastein zu. Ploetzlich oeffnet sich ein Wirbel, aus dem ein Micro Manager erscheint, der den Stein an sich nimmt.) * Batman: Hey! * Wildstyle: Batman! (Im Garten ist ein weiterer Manager aufgetaucht, der Wildstyle und Gandalf hat. Nachdem der erste der Manager sich auch Batman gegriffen hat, fliegen beide hoch ueber die Stadt. Man sieht, wie die Manager Springfield angreifen und kehrt dann zu den Helden zurueck.) * Batman: Was zum Henker ist hier los? * Wildsyle: Ich weiss nicht! (Batman nutzt seinen Batarang, was dazu fuehrt, dass sie wieder fallen.) * Batman: Auf ein Neues. Kernkraftwerk von Springfield * Batman: Hier steht, wir sind auf dem Weg zum Kernkraftwerk von Springfield. * Batman: Und das... * Batman: ...waren die Bremsen. (Der Micro Manager stuerzt direkt ueber dem Kraftwerk ab. Man sieht den schlafenden Homer) * Homer: Das ist kein Ausverkauf, das ist Co-Branding. Co-Branding! * Gandalf: Ooh. Was denkt ihr, was diese teuflischen Apparate hier wollen? * Batman: Wildstyle, dein Scanner. * Wildstyle: Da ist was am anderen Ende der Kammer! Vielleicht der Schluesselstein! * Batman: Sehen wir mal... Auftritt Lord Business * Lord Business: Weisst du, was ich damit meine? Warum nicht einfach ein groesseres Loch? (Eine Kameradrehung zeigt, dass Business im Eingang feststeckt und ein Micro Manager versucht, in herauszuziehen. Als das gelingt, betreten gerade die Helden den Raum) * Wildstyle: Lord Business... * Lord Business: Wildstyle...Du warst das also.Hey, tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt erstmal was abholen gehen und dich und deine Freunde vernichten. Okay? Okay. * Lord Business: Holt das Element! (Einer der Manager fliegt davon. Man hoert Cartoon-Kampfgeraeusche) * Homer (Von ausserhalb des Raums): Au! Au, meine Dinger! (Der Manager kommt mit Homer in der Klaue in den Raum zurueck und schwebt zu Lord Business. Man sieht, wie Homer im Flug noch ein Haehnchen isst.) * Homer: Ich bete normalerweise nie, aber wenn`s dich da oben gibt, rette mich, Superman! * Homer: Du meine Guete, Ausserirdische! Fresst mich nicht! Ich habe Frau und Kinder...fresst die! (Der Manager verlaesst mit Homer den Raum und erscheint in der Kontrollkammer wieder.) * Lord Business: Gut, das war die eine Sache. So, was wollte ich noch tun? Lord Bussiness besiegt * Lord Business: Sag ihm, es ist Showtime. (Man sieht Homers Flucht vor dem Manager, schliesslich gelingt es dem Manager, ihm den Nuklearstab zu entwenden, wobei er auch Homers Hose abreist. Der Stab fliegt durch die Luft und wird von Gandalf wegggschlagen, direkt in Lord Buiness Hand) * Lord Business: Sieh mal an, direkt in meine Hand. * Homer: Bersog dir ne eigene Hose! (Homer schleicht beschaemt davon.) * Lord Business: Hey, es war toll, dich zu sehen, Wildstyle,aber hier wird es mir zu explosiv. * Lord Business: Hier wisst, was zu tun ist. (Lord Busines geht und zwei seiner Manager heben die Bodenplatte an, auf der die Helden stehen, sodass sie sich nun in Mr. Burns Buero befinden.) Auftritt Der Joker * Joker: Seht her und bewundert den krawallhaft-komischen, liderlich-laechelichen und wundersam-witzigen...MICH! (Der Joker erscheint auf Burns Schreibtisch.) * Joker: Sieh an, mein alter Kumpel Batsy! * Batman: Joker. * Joker: Ding-Ding-Ding! Ein Punkt fuer den doofen Ritter! Aber weisst du auch, was das ist? (Der Joker holt eine Uhr hervor und tickt, waehrend seine Handlanger das Geraet untersuchen.) * Joker: Zu spaet! Meine Experten sagen, es ist ein Stromaggregat! * Joker: Mal sehen, ob genung Saft drin steckt, um einen alten Freund von dir aufzuwecken, Bathirn! * Joker: Ich glaube schon. * Batman: Joker, was tust du da? (Der Joker springt aus dem Fenster und kommt mit dem Joker-Bot wieder hoch. Dieser greift sich das Aggregat mit dem Chromastein) * Batman: Nicht schon wieder... * Joker: Bereit fuer Runde 2? (Der Joker-Bot entfernt die Oberseite des Bueros.) Der Joker besiegt (Der Joker-Bot kippt um und der Joker, immernoch mit Chromastein, kommt heraus) * Joker: Uuh, das sieht wertvoll aus! (Batman will den Chromastein schnappen, aber der Joker haelt ihn mit seiner MG in Schach und zueckt ein Funkgeraet) * Joker: Hi! Ich braeuchte ein Taxi vom Dach des Kernkraftwerks von Springfield -- (Neben dem Joker oeffnet sich ein Wirbel) * Joker: Ach egal, hier ist ja eins! Wir sehen uns, Batsy! (Der Joker will gerade hindurchgehen, als es Gandalf gelingt, ihn mit seinem Stab K.O zu schlagen. Der Joker wird zwar eingesaugt, aber ohne den Chromastein,den er fallen laesst.) * Gandalf: Das nehme ich, danke! * Gandalf Wollen wir? (Die drei springen durch den Wirbel, der sich hinter ihnen schliesst.) In der Urdimension (nach dem eig. Level) * Joker:..und dann haben sie einfach das leuchtende Dings geklaut! * Lord Vortech: Deine persoenlichen Begegnungen und Rueckschlaege interessieren mich nicht. Wir haben das Fundament-Element...das ist alles, was zaehlt. * Joker: Glaub mir, wenn du den roestigen Raecher unterschaetzt, wirst du selbst gebraten! Im Vorton * Torwaechter: Da ist er, der Chromastein. Jetzt wirds spassig! * Batman: Mal sehen, was der hier kann. Tirivia Dies ist die 100. Seite des LEGO Dimensions Wiki ;)